Golden Tour
"Golden Tour" is the eighteenth tour by Kylie Minogue, in support of her fourteenth studio album, Golden (2018). The first leg of the tour will comprise shows in Europe, starting in Resorts World Arena in Birmingham, England on the 18th September 2018. It will conclude on the 19th January 2020 in Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. Background To coincide with the expected release of the album, Kylie Presents: Golden was announced, a promotional tour consisting of a series of concerts in smaller venues. A new arena tour was announced shortly after on February 23, 2018, with UK and Ireland dates being confirmed. Whilst discussing the development of the tour in July 2018, Kylie stated: "We know we've got a good starting point with songs from this album, and everything else on top of that is... that's where the difficulties start. Which older songs do we choose? And how many surprise moments that are a little more obscure do we put in for super fans? It's a fun, yet slightly stressful part of the process." In an interview on Good Morning Britain, Kylie explained that the shows would be split into "two halves", with an interval and a narrative throughout. She continued to say the setlist was mostly concrete at that point, mentioning "Raining Glitter" and "Lost Without You" as definite performances. Kylie's costumes for the tour were designed by Ralph & Russo, Kolchagov Barba, Paco Rabanne, Jitrois, Stevie Stewart and Wrangler. Shortly before the tour commenced in September 2018, Sonic Yootha were announced as the support act for the UK and Ireland dates, and the previously announced European dates of the Kylie Presents: Golden promotional tour would be incorporated into the Golden Tour. In the weeks leading up to opening night, Kylie released several teaser videos and images for the tour, several of the photos teasing the inclusion of songs, such as "Put Yourself in My Place", "Million Miles", "The World Still Turns" and "Light Years"; were merely selected to fit in with the travelling theme of the show's narrative. Kylie also performed a small concert at The New Theatre, Oxford why she tested the setlist for the tour. She added another date to the tour for Oxford so fans could see it. Then on march 23rd 2019, Kylie hosted a TV Programme that lasted 4 hours, Called Kylie’s Greatest Hits which featured Robbie Williams, Miley Cyrus, Melanie C, Paloma Faith, Jason Donovan, Jake Shears, Katy Perry, Sophie Ellis-Bextor And Olly Murs. Staging The stage for the tour was designed by Kylie herself and her long-term lighting designer Rob Sinclair; the stage itself was built by Pull the Pin Out Productions, who also built the stage for the Kiss Me Once Tour; the stage was shaped as a lower-case 'g', and featured a ramp at the back of the stage, whose peak was atop a set of gold double doors. The set was in front of a large video screen, which showed the projections throughout the show. The center of the 'g' featured a raised platform, which had a raised platform on top of that for the band; the stage also featured three lifts which were used throughout the show. However, In small venues, the stage didn't have the catwalk and only had the top half of the "g". Synopsis The concert begins with a video of mountains against a night sky, with the sun slowly rising from behind the mountains as cricket sound effects play over the top; the band then begin the intro of "Golden" that was done throughout other performances in 2018, with the dancers emerging dressed as cowboys and cowgirls. Kylie then emerges out of the B-stage atop an array of suitcases dressed in a flowing pink Ralph and Russo gown and sings "Golden"; Then she performs for the first time “Live A Little”. She then welcomes her audience. She then sings the abbey road version of “Hand On Your Heart” then sings ”One Last Kiss” which is followed by a new version of “Better The Devil You Know” which closes the first act. Kylie appears on the video screen singing along to Bobby Vinton song "Blue Velvet", before emerging in a white ensemble to sing a small portion of the song. She then launches into a sombre version of "Confide in Me" before moving on to “Rollin’” (A Bonus Track), she then sings “Music’s Too Sad Without You” with Jack Savoretti. After this she speaks to the audience and passes a rose from the end of the catwalk to the back of the venue, before performing a new remix of "In Your Eyes" and finishes the Act with “A Lifetime To Repair”. Kylie starts the third section with a performance of "Shelby '68", before sitting on a stool atop the platform to sing "Radio On". She then sings “Every Little Part Of Me”. She then launches into a new '90s house remix of "Wow" and continues with a new version of "Can't Get You Out of My Head", which features elements of Fleetwood Mac song "The Chain"; she ends the performance by donning a denim jacket with the name of the city she is in emblazoned on the back, as the words 'to be continued' appear on the screen to signify the start of the 20 minute interval. The second half of the show starts with leather-clad dancers and motorbikes rising to the stage as elements of "Being Boiled" by Human League play, which is then mixed with "Slow"; Kylie then joins the bikers, dressed herself in leather, before performing the duet "Kids". She takes a request from the audience before performing "The One", and finishes off the section with "Stop Me From Falling". The next section starts with a bike appearing on the screen, before Kylie emerges from the double doors in a black slip with a red flannel wrapped around her waist; she performs a new remix of "Wouldn't Change a Thing", the songs first live performance since 2001's On a Night Like This Tour, before performing a chorus of "I'll Still Be Loving You", from her first album, which marks the song's first live performance ever. This is then followed by "Especially For You", a huge singalong with the audience; Kylie then sings Golden bonus track "Lost Without You", complete with a laser show, and goes on to finish the section with "All the Lovers", which pays homage to her gay following with the use of rainbow coloured lights and confetti drop. The penultimate section is a reference to the disco excess of Studio 54, with Kylie emerging in a sparking gold Kolchagov gown to perform a medley of unreleased song "New York City", "Raining Glitter" and "On a Night Like This". This is followed by a chugging sound effect as Kylie performs a disco rendition of "The Loco-Motion", followed by a performance of "Spinning Around", which uses elements of "Got to Be Real" and "Bad Girls" The encore starts with a performance of "Love at First Sight", and she then sings "Sincerely Yours". The show finishes with the lead single from Golden: "Dancing". Setlist Birmingham Dates Act 1 # Golden # In My Arms # Live A Little # One Last Kiss # Better The Devil You Know Act 2 # Blue Velvet # Confide In Me # Rollin’ # Music’s too sad without you (with Jack Savoretti) # In Your Eyes # A Lifetime To Repair Act 3 # Shelby 68’ # Radio On # Every Little Part Of Me # Wow # Can’t Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 4 # Slow # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling Act 5 # Wouldn’t Change A Thing/ I’ll Still Be Loving You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 6 # New York City/Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around # Your Disco Needs You Encore # Love At First Sight # Dancing U.K & Ireland Act 1 # Golden # Live A Little # Hand On Your Heart (Abbey Road Version) # One Last Kiss # Better The Devil You Know Act 2 # Blue Velvet # Confide In Me # Rollin’ # Music’s too sad without you (with Jack Savoretti) # In Your Eyes # A Lifetime To Repair Act 3 # Shelby 68’ # Radio On # Every Little Part Of Me # Wow # Can’t Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 4 # Slow # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling Act 5 # Wouldn’t Change A Thing/ I’ll Still Be Loving You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 6 # New York City/Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Sincerely Yours # Dancing Europe (2018) Act 1 # Golden # Live A Little # One Last Kiss # Better The Devil You Know # A Lifetime To Repair Act 2 # Blue Velvet # Confide In Me # Shelby 68’ # Wow # Can’t Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 3 # Slow # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling Act 4 # Wouldn’t Change A Thing/ I’ll Still Be Loving You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 5 # New York City/Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Sincerely Yours # Dancing North America Act 1 # Golden # Come Into My World # In Your Eyes # A Lifetime To repair # Better The Devil You Know Act 2 # Step Back In Time # Shocked # What Do I Have To Do # Count The Days # The World Still Turns Act 3 # Slow # Kids # The One # Shelby 68 # Radio On # Word Is Out # Wow # Can’t Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 4 # New York City/ Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Especially for You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers # Stop Me From Falling # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Dancing Australia (Sydney, Perth, Hunter Valley And Mount Cotton) Act 1 # Golden # Get Outta My Way # Better The Devil You Know # In Your Eyes Act 2 # Blue Velvet # Confide In Me # Shelby '68 # Wow # Can't Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 3 # Slow # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling Act 4 # Wouldn’t Change A Thing/ I’ll Still Be Loving You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 5 # New York City/Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Sincerely Yours # Dancing Australia/ New Zealand Act 1 # Golden # Get Outta My Way # Live A Little # One Last Kiss # Better The Devil You Know Act 2 # Blue Velvet # Confide In Me # Rollin' # Music’s Too Sad Without You (Melbourne, Adelaide And Wellington dates only) # In Your Eyes # A Lifetime To Repair Act 3 # Shelby '68 # Radio On # Every Little Part Of Me # Wow # Can’t Get You Out Of My Head/The Chain Act 4 # Slow # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling Act 5 # Wouldn’t Change A Thing/ I’ll Still Be Loving You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 6 # New York City/Raining Glitter/On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Sincerely Yours # Dancing Europe (2019 Small Venues (Waterside Theatre, The New Theatre, Hampton Palace and Mehr! Theatre) Act 1 # "Golden" # "Better The Devil You Know" # "Blue Velvet" (Costume Change # "Confide In Me" # "What Do I Have To Do?" # "In Your Eyes" # "A Lifetime To Repair" # "Shelby 68" # "Wow" # "Can't Get You Out Of My Head"/"The Chain" Act 2 # "Slow" # Kids # The One # Stop Me From Falling # Your Disco Needs You # Especially For You # Lost Without You # All The Lovers Act 3 # New York City/Raining Glitter # On A Night Like This # The Locomotion # Spinning Around Encore # Love At First Sight # Dancing Notes * “In My Arms“ And “Your Disco Needs You” were performed at The Birmingham dates after that they were dropped and Sincerely Yours was added between “love at first sight” and “Dancing” * “Music’s Too Sad Without You” was only performed at the U.K. dates so far since Jack Savoretti became ill on tour. But Kylie announced that Jack would re-join her on Tour for the 2019 Europe dates and to be included in Melbourne, Adelaide And Wellington dates. * In Europe, Hand On Your Heart, Rollin’, Music’s Too Sad Without You, Every Little Part Of Me And Radio On were dropped from the setlist. On Sydney, Perth, Hunter Valley And Mount Cotton dates Kylie didn’t perform “Live A Little” After “Golden” and instead added Get Outta My Way * "Get Outta My Way" was Added to the setlist between "Golden And Live A Little" in Australia. Tour Dates